


Expedition amoureuse

by Youffie



Series: Fire Emblem Tree House : Byleth Eisner [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youffie/pseuds/Youffie
Summary: Il s’est approché, m’a attrapé la main pour me tirer plus loin, sans un mot avec seulement un sourire aux lèvres. On a dépassé les écuries, puis les dortoirs militaires pour arriver vers l’immense volière. Je l’ai regardé mettre quelques pièces dans la paume d’un garde pour que celui-ci nous en ouvre l’accès.- Tu corromps les garde de mon p…J’ai arrêté ma phrase, mon père n’est plus capitaine, c’est Catherine qui a pris sa position, elle est jeune, plus qu’Alois, mais elle est aussi bien plus redoutable. Claude me serre la main un peu plus fort.- Ouep, mais tu vas voir ça vaut le coup.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Tree House : Byleth Eisner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839499
Kudos: 7





	Expedition amoureuse

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un passage explicite "bonus" qui s'inscrit dans le chapitre 10 de la Fan Fiction Fire Emblem Three Houses : Byleth disponible sur wattpad :  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/201309606-fire-emblem-three-houses-byleth-eisner
> 
> Si je m'aperçois du nombre suffisant de lecture je mettrais la Fan fiction dans son entièreté sur ao3, particulièrement si vous me le demandez en commentaire (pour le moment je ne poste que les passages explicite qui ne peuvent figurer sur wattpad)
> 
> Vous l'aurez compris ce texte est plus qu'explicite donc réservé à un public majeur.  
> Bonne lecture.

Claude m’a dit de l’attendre devant les écuries. Je me demande comment il compte faire pour emprunter un cheval au milieu de la journée. 

Il est arrivé bien après moi, j’ai eu le temps de ressasser la conversation entre Rhéa et Seteth. Je suis furieuse qu’ils envisagent de stopper les recherches pour envoyer encore une garnison s’occuper de calmer un petit noble au sud du royaume. Il ne reste que des recrues pour garder Garreg Mach et elles n’ont que faire de retrouver Monica.

Il s’est approché, m’a attrapé la main pour me tirer plus loin, sans un mot avec seulement un sourire aux lèvres. On a dépassé les écuries, puis les dortoirs militaires pour arriver vers l’immense volière. Je l’ai regardé mettre quelques pièces dans la paume d’un garde pour que celui-ci nous en ouvre l’accès. 

\- Tu corromps les garde de mon p…

J’ai arrêté ma phrase, mon père n’est plus capitaine, c’est Catherine qui a pris sa position, elle est jeune, plus qu’Alois, mais elle est aussi bien plus redoutable. Claude me serre la main un peu plus fort.

\- Ouep, mais tu vas voir ça vaut le coup. 

Il se dirige vers ce qui ressemble à une grande étable, récupère une selle avant de se pencher par la fenêtre et d’observer les immenses bêtes. Il me fait signe de le suivre dehors, plusieurs wyvern volent au-dessus de nous en cercle. J’entend Claude en siffler une. Elle se pose lourdement devant nous, ses écailles marrons brillent au soleil, la bête porte une bague à ses bois qui indique son appartenance au monastère. Claude flatte la croupe de l’animal, avant de déposer la selle entre la paire d’ailes.

\- J’ai eu ma licence pendant que tu étais chez les Black Eagles, ça fait un moment que j’ai envie de t'emmener avec moi. Tu m’aides à préparer Bénédiction ?

\- Bénédiction ? 

Je m’approche et attrape la lanière en cuir qu’il me tend pour la faire passer de l’autre côté de l'impressionnante wyvern.

\- Je sais. C’est Seteth qui nomme chaque nouvelle bête, dit-il en grattant la mâchoire de ladite Bénédiction. Là-bas tu as Protection et Prospérité, un peu plus loin je crois que c’est Consécration et le gros très noir qui vole au-dessus de nous méfie-t’en, c’est Pénitence.

Une fois la selle bien installée Claude monte dessus et me tend une main pour que je le rejoigne. J’étudie Bénédiction avant de faire non de la tête. Comment peut-il avoir reçu sa licence ?

\- Claude, tu ne lui mets pas de licol ?

Il explose de rire, et comme si cela était communicatif la wyvern s'ébroue sous lui d’un air amusé. 

\- Haha, tu n’y connais vraiment rien. C’est ta première fois ? Une wyvern n’est pas un cheval, elle va le bouffer ton licol, tu as vu ses mâchoires ? Allez, monte et accroche-toi à moi.

J’avance hésitante, c’est la première fois que je grimpe sur ce genre de bête. Une wyvern nécessite beaucoup de viande pour être entretenue, c’est un animal extrêmement coûteux en plus d’être dangereux. Impossible pour un corps de mercenaire d’en posséder ne serait-ce qu’une. Je n’aime pas être privé de mon autonomie, monter dessus c’est s’en remettre complètement aux décisions de la bête et quand je vois sa tête et ses dents je me dis qu’en plus de ne plus pouvoir me déplacer par moi-même je risque ma vie à monter sur son dos. J’inspire profondément et tend ma main à Claude pour qu’il m’aide à le rejoindre. Nous tenons à deux sur la selle qui n’est pourtant pas faite pour ça. J’attrape ses hanches, il déplace mes mains pour renforcer ma prise sur lui et se retourne vers moi.

\- Prête ? 

J’acquiesce en regardant tout autour de nous pour essayer de voir par où nous allons sortir. 

\- Ok, surtout ne serre pas les jambes, c’est ainsi qu’on les guide. J’ai l’habitude de voler avec Béné, donc ça devrait aller mais on va éviter de lui donner des informations contradictoires, histoire de pas faire un looping. 

Cela le fait rire alors que je déglutis pour toute réponse et tente de relâcher la tension dans mes jambes. Claude donne des petits coups de talons et s’accroche au pommeau de la selle. Les ailes de la wyvern se déploient et en deux battements elle décolle du sol. Plutôt que de serrer les jambes je m’accroche plus fort à Claude qui rit en se penchant en avant alors que la wyvern se dirige vers la sortie de la volière. Une fois à l’extérieur elle prend très rapidement de la hauteur. C’est la première fois que mes pieds se retrouvent aussi loin de la terre ferme et la sensation est plutôt effrayante. Je serre un peu plus Claude me collant à son dos et en cachant ma tête dans son épaule pour éviter de regarder en bas et calmer ma respiration. Je met un peu de temps avant de rouvrir les yeux. Le paysage est frappant, Garreg Mach apparaît minuscule, si je lâche Claude je pourrais attraper les nuages au-dessus de nos têtes ou plus certainement tomber. Cela me donne le tournis et je préfère fermer les yeux. Chaque fois que l’animal vire de bord, obligé de se pencher, je crains de chuter, aspiré par le vide qui se dessine sous moi. Je ne peux pas serrer Claude plus fort et régulièrement il passe une de ses mains sur mes genoux pour les tapoter afin que je desserre mes cuisses et chaque fois l’exercice me demande un important effort de concentration. Nous mettons moins d’une heure pour atteindre un petit plateau à flanc de falaise inatteignable à pied. 

Nous atterrissons doucement au milieu d’un parterre de fleurs sauvages. 

\- Haha, C’est bon maintenant, tu peux te détendre, By.

Je réalise que malgré le fait qu’on soit arrêtés je tiens Claude toujours aussi fort. Il glisse ses mains sous les miennes pour écarter mes bras et se tourner vers moi. Il m’embrasse et lentement je laisse ma respiration redevenir normal. 

Le sol tendre est marqué à l’endroit où l’animal a atterri, y plantant ses griffes. J’inspecte le lieu, la vue est superbe, elle donne sur des champs entourés d’arbres et de petits villages qui de loin semblent être des cadres de vie idylliques.

\- Alors, ton premier vol ? 

Je le rejoins et soupire doucement alors qu’il s’assoit en tailleur dans l’herbe en défaisant ses affaires.

\- Je crois que ça m’a plu.

Il rit.

\- Tu n’en es pas sûre ? 

Je n'ai pas décidée quelle sensation est la plus forte entre la peur et le plaisir. Je suis certaine de pouvoir m’habituer au mouvement de l’animal, mais je n’ai jamais été aussi haut dans le ciel.

\- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir peur de tomber ?

\- Haha, la vérité c’est que j’ai encore peur. Un de mes instructeurs m’a dit un jour que c’est lorsqu’on arrête de craindre la mort qu’on est le plus vulnérable. Approche.

Je viens vers lui, et me laisse tomber à genoux tout près, derrière, l’animal s’envole nous laissant seul au milieu des fleurs. Cela ne semble absolument pas inquiéter Claude qui me prend la main et la pose à plat sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur.

\- Tu sens comme mon cœur s’est emballé.

Il dit ça en souriant alors que sous mes doigts je peux percevoir une rapide pulsation. Je regarde son buste qui s’élève doucement avec sa respiration fascinée par la sensation de son cœur contre ma paume. 

\- Est-ce que tu le sens battre ?

Je n’ai jamais osé poser la question à personne mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander ce que ça fait d’avoir un cœur. Je pense à mes lectures, à ces gens qui souffrent avec leur cœur, qui, lorsqu’ils aiment, sentent leur cœur gonfler, pleurer, saigner. Il me manque quelque chose.

\- Oui, surtout là quand tu me touches, tu sens comme il résonne sous tes doigts.

Je resserre mes doigts autour de son gilet et de son tricot de peau. Il tient mon poignet d’une main et m’embrasse en écartant mes cheveux de son autre main.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- Non pas du tout.

Ça me rassure d’une certaine façon de savoir que ça ne fait pas mal. Ses battements ralentissent doucement et il finit par me lâcher la main. Nous discutons. Il me parle de la dernière lubie de Lorenz. Le garçon veut savoir les raisons qui ont failli faire exclure Claude du monastère et use de toutes ses ressources pour faire parler tour à tour, Claude, Seteth et de temps en temps Flayn qu’il pense informée. Je l’écoute en le regardant cueillir des fleurs autour de lui qu’il accroche les unes aux autres. Lorsqu’il arrive à la conclusion, peu surprenante, que Lorenz est pénible, il a fabriqué un beau cercle composé de fleurs blanches et jaunes. Il inspecte sa fabrication satisfait, la lève au-dessus de nos têtes et s'apprête à la poser sur ses cheveux en me fixant, amusé. J’ai penché la tête sans comprendre quand il s’est mis à rire.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est pour toi que je l’ai faite. Je suis narcissique mais pas à ce point. 

Il l’ajuste au dessus de mes oreilles et m'empêche d’y toucher lorsque j’essaie d’écarter une fleur qui me chatouille la tempe.

\- J’aurais bien aimé que tu l’essais, dis-je. Je suis sûre que ça te va bien. 

Il rit.

\- Les couronnes de fleurs, c’est pour les princesses et… -Il m’embrasse sur la joue avant de finir sa phrase - … Tu es très belle avec. 

Je ne suis pas une princesse mais j’aime sa couronne. Je commence à cueillir de toutes petites fleurs jaunes. Je ne sais pas fabriquer ce qu’il m’a fait, et il ne semble pas en vouloir, à la place je pique les petites fleurs dans sa tresse, la décorant tout du long. Il m’a regardé faire et j’ai vu ses oreilles rougir. J’ai envie de lui demander ce qui produit cet effet, à la place j’embrasse l’arcade rouge de ses oreilles. Sa peau est chaude sous mes lèvres. Je lui chuchote que les fleurs lui vont bien et qu’il a l’allure d’un prince comme ça. Ses joues rougissent, presque instantanément, leur couleur se confondant avec celle de ses oreilles.

Il sourit en fouillant rapidement dans son sac. Je le vois sortir des gourdes. Il en ouvre une et la sens avant de me la tendre. Je renifle l’intérieur, à sa façon, une forte odeur de plante émane de son infusion encore tiède.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Il se passe une main derrière la tête, ma question semble le gêner. 

\- Une infusion... à base d’hysope et de sauge. Tu sais pour ...

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase. Mercedes a parlé d’hysope, la veille au soir, c’est une plante préconisée pour ses propriétés contraceptives. Je me dépêche de boire deux gorgées avant de lui sauter au cou.

Il tombe en arrière dans les fleurs et rit de ma réaction, alors que je l’embrasse sur le visage. Il passe ses mains sur mes joues, mes oreilles et dans mes cheveux les emmêlant autour de ses doigts avant de me rendre mes baisers. Claude est beau. Le soleil bas dans le ciel colore l’univers autour de nous de teintes orangées et offre à ses yeux verts un décor qui intensifie leur couleur.

Penché au-dessus de lui je prends le temps d’observer son visage. Ses yeux rit alors qu’il cherche à m’embrasser, encore, en m’attirant contre lui. Je ne résiste pas et laisse nos lèvres se rencontrer. Sa langue passe doucement la barrière de ma bouche et tout aussi gentiment j’en caresse l'intérieur de la sienne avec ma langue. 

Lentement je sens une de ses mains descendre d’abord dans mon cou puis sur mes épaules avant qu’il ne la glisse sur mes hanches. Il cherche ma peau entre le bas de ma veste et la lisière de mon short. Il me touche du bout de ses doigts froids et un frisson me gagne et monte le long de mon dos lorsqu’il les glisse sous ma chemise. Il a senti que je me contractée légèrement et plutôt que de me laisser m’habituer à sa main froide décide de la plaquer plus haut, au milieu de mon dos. Je grogne dans sa bouche avant de m’écarter de lui et de lécher l’extérieur de son oreille avec hardeur, lui tirant le lobe du bout des dents, vengeasse. 

\- Byy !

Il geint, bloqué sous moi, alors que mes dents et ma langue joue avec ses oreilles. Je sens ses doigts s’enfoncer dans mon dos et son autre main, partir à la recherche d’une meilleure prise, tâte mes côtes. La main bloquée par le tissu ajusté de mon vêtement fini par en ressortir. Il se met à défaire mon gilet, difficilement. Je suis descendue dans son cou, mes baisers l'empêchent de voir ce qu’il fait et je le devine bataillant entre les boutons de mon gilet et de ma chemise, confondant les vêtements.

\- Han, By si tu ne m’aides pas je …

\- Humm ? 

Je sens ses mains s’énerver sur un passant et fini par me redresser. Je l’entends soupirer, soulagé, d’avoir enfin accès aux boutons ma veste. Pendant qu’il se met à défaire mon gilet et ma chemise avec plus d'agilité en partant du bas et en remontant jusqu’à mon colle. Je m’attarde à défaire ses vêtements avec le même soin.

\- J’ai failli déchirer ta chemise. Je ne suis pas très patient tu sais. 

Je fais non de la tête. Il est l’une des personnes les plus patientes que je connaisse sous ses faux airs d’enfant hyperactif et il l’est bien plus que moi. 

\- Menteur. Dis-je en écartant les pans de sa veste. 

Il se redresse, pour l’enlever. Tout en me fixant dans les yeux. Son sourire amusé au bout des lèvres.

\- Tu ne me crois pas capable d’abîmer tes beaux vêtements de l’académie des officiers ? 

Je souris et retient ses mains déjà prêtes à tirer sur ma veste et ma chemise pour me les retirer de force et me prouver, a fortiori, que j’ai tort.

\- Si, je suis certaine que tu n’hésiteras pas à les ruiner. Mais … 

Je l’embrasse et le force à se redresser pour enlever son haut alors qu’il fait glisser ma veste de mes épaules ne laissant que ma brassière pour me couvrir le haut du corps.

\- Mais ? 

Il chuchote sa question dans mon oreille en faisant glisser ses mains le long de mon buste. 

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour m’emmener sur ta wyvern. 

Je sens ses commissures s’étirer, alors qu’il sourit le visage enfoui dans mon cou avant que ses dents ne viennent mordre dans ma peau. La surprise me fait lâcher un petit crie que je tente d’atténuer d’une main. Il profite de m’avoir déstabilisé pour me saisir par la taille toujours accrochée à moi et inverse nos places m’allongeant sous lui et sur sa veste. Je gémis sous sa morsure qui se transforme en suçon. Ses dents se sont desserrées mais il ne lâche pas mon cou pour autant pendant que ses mains passe sous ma brassière. 

Je sens ses doigts caresser ma peau et chercher à s'agripper à mes seins. Il fait remonter ma brassière d’une main les yeux rivés sur ma poitrine. 

\- By, tu confonds patience et prudence. 

Il a parlé dans un souffle et un de ses pouces à caresser mon mamelon. J’ai esquissé un petit mouvement de côté, surprise par son geste. Je me sais rouge et je détourne le regard, fuyant ses yeux subitement devenu trop intrusif. J’ai envie qu’il recommence à me toucher à cet endroit. Je sens sa main s’écarter et plutôt que de le laisser partir j’attrape son poignet et le replace au-dessus de mon sein. 

Je peux voir qu’il s’amuse de ma réaction. Sa main effleure ma peau puis du bout des doigts il pince doucement mon téton. Je ne contrôle pas la petite plainte qui sort de ma bouche et tourne la tête en mordant dans mon poing. Comme pour s’excuser, il vient embrasser mon sein et joue gentiment avec le téton. Ses lèvres recouvrent le petit bout de chair avant que sa langue n’en fasse le tour. Je me laisse faire me tortillant légèrement sous lui et les assauts de sa bouche. Ma respiration s’accélère, je replie une jambe qui vient frotter entre les siennes alors que mes doigts sont descendus au niveau du nœud de son pantalon et se mélange doucement à sa pilosité naissante. 

Je peux sentir que son vêtement est tiré par ce qui a enflé dessous. Mes mains passent par-dessus le tissu pour chercher à en deviner les contours. Claude s’immobilise sous la pression de mes doigts, le souffle coupé. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration devient plus bruyante alors me mes mains passent et repassent sur le tissu qui enclave son sexe. Je finis par défaire le nœud de son pantalon et tire dessus entraînant son sous-vêtement avec. 

Son sexe frotte contre le haut de ma cuisse sous lui et le contact du tissu de mon short contre sa peau sensible fait apparaître un sentiment de déconvenue sur son visage. Ses mains descendent immédiatement sur mon short défaisant sans attendre le bouton fermoir. Il soulève mes hanches pour me le retirer d’un geste rapide et l’emporte avec tout ce qu’il me reste de vêtement en dessous. Mes collants se retrouvent plié en boule à mes pieds avec emmêlé dedans mon short et mon bas de sous-vêtement. 

Il est complètement nu et je le suis presque tout autant. Sa main glisse entre mes jambes et mon regard revient immédiatement sur Claude, au-dessus de moi. Il étudie mon corps, et caresse l’interstice entre mes cuisses de façon curieuse, tâtonnant, à la recherche de mon intimité. Ses doigts font des mouvements de plus en plus entreprenants, pressant, jusqu’à ce qu’il me pénètre de son index. 

\- Hmmmmm …

Je reporte une de mes mains sur ma bouche, elle porte l’odeur de son sexe que je caressai pendant qu’il me déshabillait. 

\- Ça va ?

Il y a un peu d’inquiétude dans sa voix. J’acquiesce en avançant le bassin contre sa main pour l’encourager. Une phalange supplémentaire me pénètre et son doigt fait de petit mouvement à l’intérieur de moi. Il glisse un second doigt, la surprise me fait me contracter autour et ma main encore sur son sexe, se referme brusquement sur sa verge. Il libère un râle et ses hanches se mettent à faire un mouvement de balancier dans ma main pendant que ses doigts se replient au même rythme à l’intérieur de moi. J’ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes mouvements. Je tente de lui caresser le dos, son buste, de profiter de son corps avec mon autre main mais régulièrement je la ramène contre ma bouche pour calmer les bruits qui en sortent alors que je retiens son sexe qui frotte à l’intérieur de ma paume. 

Il s’arrête subitement, et se retire de ma main, m’attrape le poignet pour l’écarter.

Il enlève ses doigts pour présenter son sexe contre le mien, qu’il guide, avant de le pousser à l’intérieur de moi. 

\- Claude ! Hummm. 

J’ai prononcé son prénom haletante, tiraillé par son sexe qu’il avance lentement à l’intérieur de moi jusqu’à aller au plus profond qu’il puisse atteindre. 

Je m'arque sous lui pour épouser sa forme. Il m’aide en me portant d’une main sous les hanches afin d’aller un peu plus loin encore en moi.

\- By, han. Je humm, … Dis-moi si je te fais mal. 

Je ne dis rien et sa deuxième main vient dans mon dos pour me soulever elle aussi. Il me redresse petit à petit, me portant contre lui et alors que je pensais qu’il ne pourrait pas aller plus profondément je me sens glisser autour de son sexe poussé par mon propre poids sur lui. Je glapis et me retient à ses épaules. C’est trop et ça me fait mal. Je m’appuie rapidement sur mes genoux et les mains de Claude qui me tenaient dans le dos descendent sous mes fesses pour me retenir. Il gémit de satisfaction et m’embrasse dans le cou tout en déplaçant délicatement ses mains au niveau de mon bassin et d’y initier un mouvement.

Je monte légèrement avant de descendre le long de son pénis. Je peux le sentir dur et gonflé à l’intérieur de moi. Je descends toujours plus bas, avalant un peu plus de son sexe à chaque passage tout en faisant frotter mon pubis contre le sien. Une respiration bruyante s'échappe de mes lèvres à chaque frottement. J’accélère aidé par ses mains et il se redresse légèrement pour accompagner mes mouvements de coup de reins. Je sens une tension gonfler à l’intérieur de moi que chaque frottement nourrit et électrise. J’enfonce mes doigts dans son dos alors que mes mouvements deviennent erratiques. Il continue à me guider, mettant plus de poigne dans sa prise et accélérant mes mouvements et les siens. La boule dans mon bassin, entre mon pubis et son sexe, libère des vagues de plaisir diffuse de plus en plus fortes. Il accélère, encore je sens que je me contracte tout autour de lui et n’arrive plus à bouger comme j’aimerais. Chacun de ses à-coups me fait geindre. L’intensité de la sensation dans mon bassin continue d’augmenter et je n’arrive pas à me retenir de griffer son dos pour mieux m’accrocher à lui. Il respire de plus en plus fort, au point d’en faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. Puis arrivé à son paroxysme, la boule dans mon bassin explose déversant un flot de sensation qui me submerge tout entière. Je mords dans son épaule pour retenir un cri alors qu’il continue à bouger à l’intérieur de moi en poussant des râles de plaisir qui entretiennent la sensation électrique qui m’emporte. Je sens qu’il éjacule à chaque poussé enfonçant ses doigts dans mes hanches comme pour me retenir au plus près de lui.

C’est pantelant que nous nous allongeons, moi contre lui, sur sa veste toujours étalée dans l’herbe. 

Autour de nous la nuit est tombé et ni lui, ni moi ne nous en sommes rendu-compte.


End file.
